


Gonna Need A Spark To Ignite

by missfortunesirprize



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfortunesirprize/pseuds/missfortunesirprize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you call him?" She nods and watches him grin. It's quiet after that, only the rumbling of the car breaking the silence, and he coughs. "Did you- Was this how you planned your life?" She doesn't answer for a long moment, and then tightens her hands around the steering wheel. "No, I- I wanted to be a doctor. For most of my life, anyway. Until I had my eyes opened to what was really out there. Then he came to me. He said that he was starting his own army, and he wanted me to lead it. That being a temporary vessel gave me insight that no one else had. And I never looked back." He hummed and looked out the window, avoiding her gaze. "What about you? Did you want this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Need A Spark To Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters that are recognisable, I only own the storyline.

Her lungs feel like they're going to give up with all of the work they're doing, but she doesn't dare stop running. The floor is rough underneath her feet, and it's mostly dirt, but there are concrete patches, and it smells like decay. The sounds of pained moans and grunts are all around her now, so she knows she's close. The rooms and dead ends are like a maze, except if she doesn't get there, the ending is another death on her hands. Refusing to let herself think of what might happen if she's not in time; she bursts through a door and stops in her tracks. There are seven of them, and they're surrounding him in a circle. It makes it hard for her to assess the damage, but he moves so he must be alive. Three of them have knives in their hands, and they look tired. "Hey!" Her voice echoes in the space, and she gulps as they all turn to look at her, and she panics when they all advance on her, pulling out knives and guns. Tugging the necklace out from under her shirt, she presses the button on the front and closes her eyes. They all scream as light blasts through the room and they fall, covering their ears with their hands. It gives her enough time to run and untie the ropes holding him to the chair. He's unconscious, so she has to run and carry his weight at the same time, and it's not easy at all. He's heavier than he looks, even though he's so short. He opens his eyes and smiles when he gets into the car, grabbing at her arm. "Thanks, Claire."

She nods and locks him in the car, turning and running back through the doors, turning corners as she remembers from the directions in her mind, and barely grabs onto the doorframe in time to stop herself from falling into the pit just inside. The object they're looking for is over the other side, and jumping is her only option. There's not enough room in the corridor to run, so she forces the opposite door open and backs up as far as she can, machinery blocking her way. The slapping of her sneakers on the floor is the only sound, and she launches herself from the floor at the last second. Time slows down as she's flying through the air, and she lands hard on the dirt on the other side. Taking a few minutes to shake off the pain from her hard landing, she stuffs the object into her bag and knows she'll have to jump again. There's no space for a run-up this time, so she jumps and stretches her arms out, barely catching her fingertips on the edge of the pit on the other side. The bag is weighing her down, and she's not strong enough to pull herself up, and her fingertips start to slip. Looking down, she can see there's sharpened spikes at the bottom, and grits her teeth, trying not to let go. But she can feel her weight slowly feeling heavier, and her fingers start to sweat, making them slip. "Not like this, come on. Not like this." She swings a leg out, catching on a pipe sticking out of the wall a little below her, and slowly lowers herself down onto it, keeping one hand onto the lip of the pit. It's only three feet above her head, and she knows she has to try and jump to pull herself over the side. The pipe is slick underneath her feet, and she wobbles when she anchors to bag closer to her body. Taking a deep breath the centre, she closes her eyes and jumps upwards, scrambling at the lip of the pit, and then her fingers catch around the doorstep. She grunts loudly as she pulls her torso up and out of the pit, pulling her legs up and around, rolling away from the pit. She made it.

The way out to the car is passed by her checking to make sure her pockets still have the phone, and she hits the speed-dial number, grinning tiredly at the familiar voice on the other end. "Yeah, we've got it. The next town over? We'll be there in an hour." Sitting in the driver’s seat of the car is a relief on her aching legs, and she looks over at her partner sitting in the passenger seat, unconscious and breathing against the closed window. He wakes up when he feels her looking at him and they grin at each other. "Did you call him?" She nods and watches him grin. It's quiet after that, only the rumbling of the car breaking the silence, and he coughs. "Did you- Was this how you planned your life?" She doesn't answer for a long moment, and then tightens her hands around the steering wheel. "No, I- I wanted to be a doctor. For most of my life, anyway. Until I had my eyes opened to what was really out there. Then he came to me. He said that he was starting his own army, and he wanted me to lead it. That being a temporary vessel gave me insight that no one else had. And I never looked back." He hummed and looked out the window, avoiding her gaze. "What about you? Did you want this?" His eyes go darker as he relives memories of his own, and his fingers tighten on the door handle. "I was told, once, that I would bring about the destruction of the world," his voice is like ice when he says it, "And I decided that I would make my own ending. I found him." He gets a smile on his face, then. "He was everything I'd been searching for." She sends him a small smile, and tells him that they've arrived. It's an old diner, the front dusty like all old buildings, and the inside doesn't look appealing at all. The cushions in the booths are cracked, and there's one woman working, looking like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

He's sitting in the corner, reading the paper perched up against his empty coffee cup, and he smiles at them when they walk in. Relaxing slightly, Claire pulls the bag closer to her body and waits for him to slide in first; she preferred a seat to make a quick getaway. "Have you got it?" She hands the bag to him over the top of the table and he grins wide. "I never doubted you." She barely holds back a snort when she notices him staring intently at Jesse and saying "Are you hurt?", and motions the waitress over. "Could I get two cups of coffee, a plate of pancakes and a plate of bacon and eggs, please?" The waitress takes down her order and says it'll be ready soon, and Claire tunes back into the conversation. "-last seen gathering information for me, so I'll need to send both of you out there." She wrinkles her nose and says "Where are we going now?" Jesse grimaces and says "Rome." She gapes, and says "You don't mean-" He nods, and grins when she looks back at him, blankly. "You're going to the Vatican." There's a pause in the conversation, and then she leans over the table and says "You're sending Jesse to the most holy place on earth, are you _**insane**_?!" Jesse looks faintly green, but he just shrugged. "Nothing will happen, just steer clear of anyone speaking Latin. Now, listen, he was there for me to get information, word has it that several of Michael's followers are there. I need you to be careful, very careful. They are old, they are powerful, and they will do anything they can to stop you. You can't give them any hint about who you work for, this whole plan hinges on secrecy." She nods, and he laces his fingers with Jesse's across the top of the table. "Please, be careful. I've waited centuries for you. I don't want to lose you, not at all and certainly not this early." She doesn't say anything about the blush that spreads across Jesse's face, or the darkening of his eyes that he gets when he's mad or feeling some other strong emotion. She doesn't really want to know what he's feeling.

She admires them, though, even if she can't see the point of romantic entanglements herself. They're a strong couple, and together they could bring Heaven and Hell to its knees, but they don't. They just want to be, and she admires them for that. They don't really need anything other than each other. But it puts strain on her when she has to do her job and watch over Jesse at the same time.


End file.
